


Talents cachés

by malurette



Series: Entre les ombres [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Crack, Gen, Laundry, M/M, Playing Guitar, Short One Shot, additional canon, everybody loves a musician, i hope i'll update this some day, yes this is crack'd
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Dokugakuji joue de la guitare. Si si. Et ça plaît aux filles, mais pas forcément à Kougaiji. …ou peut-être que si ?<br/>(Sera peut-être complété par d'autres ficlets sur la vie quotidienne du Kou-tachi plus tard.)<br/>EDIT, ajout d'un 2nd volet : Jour de lessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Écoutez le guitariste / et fermez les yeux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kou-tachi, vagues indices de Dokugaku/Kōgaiji  
>  **Genre :** gen à partir d’une idée un peu crackée  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya et le titre est emprunté à une chanson de Jean Naty Boyer ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
>  **Thème :** « guitare » pour 31_jours (28 novembre ‘08)  
>  **Prompt :** parce qu’apparemment dans le guide-book _Graffiti_ il est dit que Doku sait jouer de la guitare et de je-ne-sais-trop-quel instrument à vent  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 430

Parmi les talents cachés de leur petit groupe, le fait que Dokugakuji joue de la guitare amuse beaucoup les filles. (Au moins, la guitare, c’est classe. Il n’a rien dit des instruments à vent, là, elles se moqueraient définitivement. Lirin en tout cas se moquerait, il en est sûr.)

C’est quelque chose qu’il a eu le temps d’apprendre un peu quand il – Jien – était jeune. Il s’est perfectionné encore un peu après, beaucoup plus tard, quand il a enfin eu une vie stable sous les ordres de Kōgaiji et parfois un peu de temps libre pour répéter, hors des périodes d’entraînement à l’épée.  
Il n’en a plus trop le temps maintenant qu’ils sont, disons, en guerre, qu’il leur faut trouver les sutra sacrés, esquiver Nii le tordu et ses coups fourrés sans pour autant désobéir directement à dame Gyokumen, faire avec les ordres de dame Gyokumen, ne pas (trop) s’entretuer avec le Sanzo-ikKō...  
Il n’a plus beaucoup loisir de s’évader, même par la musique. Au mieux, il s’accorde de sculpter de temps en temps un bout de bois ou deux.

Quand il trouve quand même quelques moments pour gratter, loin de toute culpabilité passée ou présente, ça ne manque pas, Lirin rigole : « Quelle classe, Doku ! »  
Yaone sourit et ne dit rien. C’est juste beau, trouve-t-elle.  
Kōgaiji... ne dit rien non plus, mais ne sourit pas. Il ne l’interrompt pas ni rien. Il ne laisse voir aucune marque ni d’approbation ni de désapprobation. Au moins, il n’a pas l’air courroucé. Il laisse faire.  
Seulement quand il a terminé son morceau, il remarque, d’une voix neutre,  
« Tu es quand même mon épéiste. Ce que tu fais de tes dix doigts-  
\- Oui, oui : mieux vaut que ça soit sur mon sabre que sur cet instrument que je m’applique tant. »

Il prend les devants en plaisantant, mais s’en veut quand même, intérieurement. Il a l’impression de décevoir son seigneur, que les quelques minutes de détente qu’il s’est offertes avec sa guitare c’était tromper l’engagement qu’il a auprès de lui.

Avec ce truc, c’est facile de séduire une femme même si on ne joue pas très bien. (Yaone comprise. Même Lirin a vite fini par se taire pour écouter en silence la fin du morceau.) Plaire à Kōgaiji en revanche, ça passe par tout autre chose.

Doku remise sa guitare au placard. Les hanches larges et le cou gracile de la demoiselle ne sont pas pour lui, il le sait. Et puis, conseils de Kō ou pas, il reste plus à l’aise avec son sabre. Question d’habitude.


	2. Couverts de mousse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On dirait qu'ils s'habillent chaque jour comme un jour de lessive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et couverts de mousse, ensuite ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kōgaiji, Dokugakuji, Nii Jian-yi  
>  **Genre :** de gen à crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « faire la lessive »  
> proposé par Ishime"> pour la case n°o6 d’un mème à curtain!fics, laquelle cachait Doku-et-Kou (white day ‘11)  
>  **Avertissement :** allez-vous vous plaindre de la dépravité de Nii ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Moins on porte de vêtements, moins on a de lessive à faire. CQFD. Ça n’est pas que Dokugakuji ne sache pas la faire. Au contraire c’est quelque chose qu’il a appris étant petit et qu’il a bien dû continuer à faire quand il vivait seul. Il peut donc s’en occuper pour Kōgaiji. Et pour Yaone aussi, galamment, si elle est occupée ailleurs.  
Mais quand même, ça manque de panache, non, un épéiste garde du corps qui joue les larbins dévoués ? Il entend d’ici les moqueries de Nii s’il venait à le savoir – et ce fichu scientifique fou sait toujours tout… :

\- Vous vous habillez tous les jours comme si c’était jour de lessive. Oh, pas que je me plaigne des hommes bien faits sans chemise, en pantalons tachés de la sueur et de la boue de l’entraînement et des combats… mmh.  
Mais je ne sais pas si Dame Gyōkumen, elle, apprécie, de nous voir débraillés ?


End file.
